


Cover Art for The Sacred Band of SHIELD

by SevenCorvus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Cover Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover Art for msraven's The Sacred Band of SHIELD for the Marvel Big Bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for The Sacred Band of SHIELD

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sacred Band of SHIELD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006345) by [msraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msraven/pseuds/msraven). 



[](http://s955.photobucket.com/user/SevenCorvus/media/Avengers/Coverartformrsraven1_zps790a273e.png.html)


End file.
